A New Path - House of Fëanor
by Kimojuno
Summary: Harry and Hermione are given a special gift. The gift of new life, of setting their own destiny, without limitation and without permanent death. These are their journeys into a new world, a new place to be discovered and set apart. This first edition follows them into a world full of elves and dragons, into a world where being small does not equate to being weak.
1. Chapter 1 - Our Decision Is

Harry looked over at Luna as she finished the ritual and remembered what started his and Hermione's awakening quite clearly. It had all started when Luna forced them into a room at Hogwarts, after the final battle, before they could speak with the Weasley's.

_Luna looked at them and said, "You two are bloody stupid, and let me show you why," and with that she pushed them into the pensieve that had been hidden invisibly in the room._

_Upon exiting the pensieve, both Harry and Hermione were visibly shaken and were quite shocked upon what they saw. The war, according to old, but still recognized and valid, Magical Traditions, could have been ended upon Voldemort's original defeat. All Harry, or his Magical Guardian, would have had to do was claim the financial backings of Voldemort's death eaters._

_Instead, because of one man's fault in believing he was always correct, even when he was quite clearly wrong, they found themselves in a position where more lives were lost and the magical world would probably just go back to how it was before—if Luna's visions were correct, that was._

In the end, Harry had gone to Gringott's with Hermione and they stood in the middle of their lobby, as Luna recommended, and they had both claimed ownership over those who had wronged them, whether in battle or otherwise, and had then received complete control over every vault in Gringott's.

The Goblins were shocked to further learn that this included their own items, both commercial and otherwise, and were especially upset when Harry and Hermione had ordered all of the vaults emptied and the Gallons melted down to their base materials. In the end, Gringott's Bank had little choice, as there was nothing legal that could be done. And so, in the span of one day, Gringott's Bank was forced to close.

Harry and Hermione then summoned everything that owned to every magical family in Britain, and those abroad that had wrong Harry or Hermione in some fashion, and then joined Luna in her family home. They expected her to go with them, and as such packed all of their trunks amongst themselves, but instead as the ritual ended, Luna plunged the dagger into her heart and her entire body turned to ashes.

Harry, with Hermione seated in the center next to him, could only watch in horror as they disappeared from view. Where they ended up was a lighted area and before them was three figures; a humanoid skeletal figure, which they, as Master and Mistress of Death, instantly recognized as death and two phoenixes; Fawkes, and who Harry immediately recognized as Hedwig.

"Greetings, my Master and Mistress," Death stated, "You are in a crossroads, a place where you are to make a choice. A choice that has many paths, but each path will always return to this place once more. One path goes to a place where a war is on the cusp, leading to a journey done by a small creature, guided by many others, where Elves and Dwarves walk with man. Another path leads to another place on the brink of many wars, where Dragons speak, and Wizards walk amongst many humans, and many other races. Yet another path, leads to a place where vampires sparkle and shapeshifters walk as humans do, and yet another will lead to a place where heroes come both in super packages and smaller, not-so-super ones. Another path leads into the far future where alien species work together to better provide for their families, alliances, and friends. There is also a world where Earth leads itself to the brink of destruction by an ancient evil; an ancient species that will, if allowed, destroy the entire human race, besides those they deem useful for their own selfish needs."

Death smiled, "Now, each of you has a chance to live in each of these worlds, and no matter which you choose, upon your next death, you will be back here to make your own choices. You are **my **Master and Mistress. You are immortal. You cannot permanently die, but you can find yourself in temporary death and be brought back here. Your choices are your own, and you can choose whatever path you'd like, even choosing to return to yet another reality and do this life anew, but that is entirely your choice."

Harry nodded his head, looking to Hermione and reading her face, as they shared a private and silent conversation.

Harry finally smiled, "We have decided to take a new path, to a new world, as that will be the best we believe at this time. But, what of Luna; of Hedwig and Fawkes?"

Death sighed, "Unfortunately, Luna's sacrifice was required to bring you here. You will not join her on her journey, but she is fine and shall return to a new life, a better life, when she is ready to do so. As for Fawkes and Hedwig, they will join you in any and all your journeys and will both remain Phoenixes, but may not be visible to everyone, depending on the world or reality you visit. In any case, be prepared to defend yourselves no matter where you go, but don't assume everyone will be against you. Now, your choice, dear ones?"

Harry chuckled and looked to Hermione, and upon seeing her nod, he turned back and said, "Our decision is…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Family Lineage

_Harry chuckled and looked to Hermione, and upon seeing her nod, he turned back and said, "Our decision is to head into the world where the world is on the cusp of a war. We would rather not be involved in the war, if it is at all possible."_

_Death nodded his head, "It is possible to not be involved in the war, but in order to for it to be done, I must revert yourselves into a younger age group and a different race altogether. Let us speak of where you shall be born, and who you shall be born unto._

Nelion (Harry) and Naeriel (Hermione) were seated by their brook, their backs to the Celtic Rune Stone they had long since set in the center of their home. Nelion's father, Maglor, and mother, Ellisar, had long since passed on to the eternal sleep. Not by choice, mind, but by necessity. Naeriel's mother and father were friends of Nelion's parents and had fell in battle, requesting Nelion's parents watch over Naeriel.

In the course of growing up, the two elves of the Fëanor House and of the Ñoldor found comfort and sanctuary in the woods that surrounded them. Lately, however, it had become apparent that the time would be coming to a head and a war was upon the very land they had sought comfort in for so long. As such, after Maglor and Ellisar had died, the two elves found that they must seek help to travel to Rivendell, a place where they hoped to find a new home; one amongst their own kind.

Unfortunately, they were but seventy summers old, and still quite young to be traveling by themselves. As such, they sent their mated pair of Phoenixes, Fawkes and Hedwig, to search and find someone of a pure and uncorrupted heart to bring them to Rivendell.

Although they remembered their previous life, both Nelion and Naeriel remained pure of heart and of the Elven beliefs. They were no longer human, but now purely Elven, and lived and practiced in such ways. They used their bows, their swords, and staves in such ways.

It was a strange experience being gifted with magicks known only to the Istari, but the two Elflings were gifted with such abilities, and their two sets of the Hollows had molded into two staves, with the ability to do magicks along with the original three uses of the Hollows itself. The Master and Mistress of Death had communicated with Namo (Mandos) quite often about such things. He wasn't as bad as many would be led to believe.

Nonetheless, they were also granted the powers of nature and of the elements, but more so these weren't necessarily power over such things but, rather, willingness to work with nature and the inhabitants within it.

Fawkes and Hedwig would have brought them directly to Rivendell, but none of the four had ever been there, and as such were unsure and unwilling to risk the possibility of getting lost somewhere, especially if it brought danger upon them. They were but young Elflings, even if they were seventy years old, it was still quite young for and to an Elf.

* * *

Gandalf was sitting on a rock, smoking from his pipe, as he thought of what he learned. He was but a day's journey from Rivendell, but something was telling him to wait. Shadowfax was resting at the lake to the side of the rock that Gandalf was resting on. Suddenly, two flaming creatures, of Avian decent, appeared before him. He sensed great power, but of lightness, of goodness, he had not sensed in a long time.

The Istari, once known as Olorin, sensed the work of the Valar among him. He slowly stood and bowed to the two Avian creatures, "Greetings," he spoke in a tongue long forgotten, "How may I assist messengers of the Valar."

The male creature before him spoke for his mate, "I am Fawkes and my mate is Hedwig. We are known as Phoenixes, legendary creatures of Fire and Light, from another world entirely, but we are here with our bonded; two young Elfling but of seventy summers old," speaking in the same Elder language as Olorin, "We seek aid to bring them to Rivendell. They are still quite young, and too vulnerable to travel alone, and we are but two creatures. Though powerful, we dare not bring such precious cargo alone, and our love for them would not allow for us to endanger their lives."

Olorin looked shocked, "I see," he said simply and feeling dumbfounded, "I will, of course, help. What must I do and where must I go to help these young Elves?"

The Phoenixes seemed to smile and let off a pair of joyful and happy melodies, which lifted the old and wizened Istari, making him feel happy and light, along with much younger, in ways he had not felt in generations.

Hedwig spoke next, "Release the one known as Shadowfax here, and we will take you to them in an instant, and then return the three of you here. Now that we know this position, we can travel much faster, and at much greater distances than you or others may be able to."

Olorin nodded his head, and after walking over to Shadowfax and removing the burden of his belongings, spoke in common language, "I will no longer be requiring your services, noble Shadowfax, please return to your owner and thank him for your use and for your company. I thank you as well, my friend," and with that Olorin bowed. Strangely enough, Shadowfax seemed to understand and tipped his head, and then began the run back to his home in Rohan and his master.

Once Olorin had his belongings safely secured to his person, he turned to the two Avian messengers of the Valar, "I am ready," he spoke in the ancient tongue.

* * *

Nelion was sitting on a rock, looking at his hands, as Naeriel was sitting next to him, looking down at her bow. She sighed, "Well, I sense that Fawkes and Hedwig are nearing us, and it seems they have a visitor as well," she smiled; resting her head on Nelion's left shoulder, as he nodded his head.

Gandalf appeared in a flash of Phoenix Fire, a burst from both Fawkes and Hedwig, who both let off their songs in celebration of being with their bonded once more; Fawkes heading over to Nelion's shoulder and Hedwig flying over to Naeriel's shoulder.

Gandalf looked around at the field he was in, seeing a small home in the distance, and plenty of trees around him, along with a large stone tablet behind the two young, but powerful, Elflings in front of him. The thin, vertical stone tablet though was setting off a lot of magic, and was clearly something of ancient, magical design.

It impressed Gandalf so much, it took him a moment to clear his thoughts and then he spoke, "Greetings and well met, I am known as Gandalf these days, but **many are my names in many countries. Mithrandir among the Elves, Tharkûn to the Dwarves; Olórin I was in my youth in the West that is forgotten, in the South Incánus, in the North Gandalf; to the East I go not**," he spoke in perfect Sindarin.

Nelion smiled and stood, with Naeriel next to him, "Greetings and well met, Mithrandir, I am known as Nelion, son of Maglor and Ellisar, of the House of Fëanor, of clan Ñoldor. This is my betrothed, Naeriel, daughter of Tinuven and Calbes, of the House of Fingolfin, of clan Ñoldor. Tinuven was the son of Argon and Helchel, of the House of Fingolfin, and the clan of Ñoldor."

Mithrandir nodded his head, thinking of the possible waves this may cause in a merging of the House of Fëanor and the House of Fingolfin. The first thought long lost, and the second being a House that Lord Elrond came from.

Once Mithrandir finished thinking he spoke, "I was unaware that Argon was married, but I suppose there was so much that happened during his life, which was not necessarily recorded at the time," he stroked his beard, "yes, quite possible indeed."

Naeriel smiled, "They rushed the ceremony, due to unfortunate circumstances, such as the Battle of Lhammoth, and they married quickly and in private. They conceived my father, who was taken care of by my grandmother, who left to be with her family due to the heartache she felt. She did not know of my father until she was back home, and by then she was so full of heartache that she could not bear to return home."

Naeriel sighed, leaning against her betrothed for comfort, who stroked her back with his free arm, "She raised my father, Tinuven, until he became of age. By then, Tinuven decided to explore the world and meet the various races. He eventually met my mother, and they in turn traveled the world after becoming betrothed then married. Eventually they met Nelion's father and mother, and requested that should anything happen to them, that Maglor and Ellisar take care of me. Unfortunately, my parents died when I was but one years old, while traveling with Maglor and Ellisar."

Nelion smiled, "My parents, especially my father, made many mistakes and, throughout their long lives, had to repay for their deeds tenfold. We both hope to live up to our family's expectations, and to outlive their mistakes. We wish to be amongst our people and, since you are here, I take it that both Fawkes and Hedwig believe you may be willing to assist us?"


	3. Chapter 3 - First Views

After their general conversation, Nelion and Naeriel gathered all of their belongings, including some pictures that were scattered around their home. Once everything was packed and ready, Nelion and Naeriel exited the house and then walked over to the rune stone.

From there, Nelion pressed the center of the rune, causing the house to disappear in a flash of light. The Celtic Rune Stone then glowed for a moment, starting to dissolve into its surroundings. Nelion nodded his head then looked toward Mithrandir, "A gift from the Valar, in order to keep us safe," he explained with a smile, "We are ready when you are," he said as he took his betrothed, Naeriel, hand and walked over to Mithrandir. In their free hands were their staves. All of their belongings were being kept in expanded bags, hidden on their personage.

Mithrandir had been impressed since he had arrived and met with the two Elflings, they were clearly blessed by the Valar, along with being quite powerful in the arts of Magicks and Nature, and yet they were both pure of heart and deeply in love. They had yet to take part in the physical act of love, as they were yet married, and Mithrandir was aware of the fact that Elves were only married when the physical display of such affection was taking part in.

Mithrandir nodded his head with a smile, "Well, it would be best if we took part in the Phoenixes ability of teleporting, I think, as I can sense that these woods are changing as we speak," he looked out and could see the changing darkness that was changing the woods into its own desires, "You were saying that the Ent's had mostly all left since the last year?"

Nelion nodded his head, "They offered to allow us to join them, but we felt it best to remain here and wait for Fawkes and Hedwig to find someone pure of heart to take us to Rivendell."

Naeriel smiled at first, but then frowned as she looked out at the forest, "We should be moving. There's a fowl scent to the air."

Mithrandir looked out to the woods and nodded, "Yes, I believe that is best," he said moving slightly in front of the two Elflings, "Fawkes, Hedwig, with your leave," he said to the two Avian Messengers of the Valar.

Both Phoenixes trilled and flew up from the shoulders of Nelion and Naeriel and began to sign, pushing the rising darkness back some, before disappearing in a burst of Phoenix song and fire.

* * *

Arriving in front of the rock that Gandalf had previously sat, the three people and two Phoenixes appeared in a flash of fire. All thought of the previous darkness disappearing as they arrived on the hill above the glen that they would cross toward Rivendell. This part of the glen was shallow and small; barely the size of a small river, and it would be but a day's journey to Rivendell from their position.

Nelion and Naeriel had already placed their traveling hoods over their heads and cloaks over their armor, in order to better appear to be but travelers, at least until they made it to the safety of Rivendell. Both could feel the natural magicks of the glen that protected the city of Rivendell, and kept out the rising darkness that was beginning to, once again, befall upon Middle Earth.

Mithrandir looked around before nodding his head, "Stick with me, we are being watched, but I believe they are friendly. If I am correct, they are from across the glen, and they too sense the growing and nearing evil. I believe they are Elves, but I am not certain, but we must be ready, for anything is possible."

* * *

Arwen was standing at the top of a hill, on the side of Rivendell, while looking over toward the glen and the hill on the other side. She was joined by seven other warriors, as they were looking out toward the nearby woods and the fields beyond, where there was _something_ out there. Something that was dark and evil. Arwen was about to take off, as her heart was telling her to be weary of something, and she believed that Aragorn might have been in trouble.

Before she could do so, however, three humanoid figures and two avian creatures appeared on the hill across from them in a burst of fire. At first, Arwen thought she may have been seeing things, but as she blinked her eyes and looked toward the others, she inclined her head to the left, _interesting_, she thought. She recognized the one in front as Mithrandir, but not the two smaller hooded humanoids, and could not tell their race; however, she could sense that the two smaller figures were pure of heart and had an inclination toward nature and the ancient magicks. Another inclination that they were of magick was that all three had staves in their hands.

The smaller two humanoids also appeared to be a couple, as they were holding one another by their free hands. All three were starting down the hill and toward the glen. The two smaller figures were moving toward the glen with a divine grace that betrayed their race, but Arwen could hardly believe such a thing was possible.

When the three figures finally cross the glen, with no issues to report, her party and Arwen approached as Mithrandir walked forward. The other two followed but at a more sedate pace, seeming to be caught in looking toward Rivendell, as if shocked by its beauty, and the natural feel of the area surrounding it.

* * *

Nelion and Naeriel had just crossed the glen, and could feel the _power_ of the area and the river below their feet. The entire area sang of an ancient and powerful race. The impressive sight that left them in awe, however, was the city before the eyes and up the hill past the glen. The City of Rivendell was an impressive beauty the likes of which made even Hogwarts seem dull in comparison.

The city was calling to the two Elflings and welcoming them home as if long-lost brethren journeying home after a long and perilous sojourn away. The two of them closed their eyes and seemed to sway in the wind, as finally they were where their parents had hoped they could someday return. Their parents had long since given up hope of returning to their people, especially after the whole mess with the three stolen Jewels of Fëanor. Still though, they had hoped that their children would someday see Rivendell with their own eyes.

Now that both Nelion and Naeriel had seen the Elven City of Rivendell, they hoped to never have to leave it. They were excited at the prospect of seeing this city and meeting more Elves. Speaking of Elves, there were eight Elven warriors coming out of their hiding spots, following the lead of a female Elf, who displayed a grace befit of a Princess, or perhaps a Queen.


	4. Chapter 4 - Renewed Hope

When the group of elves met with the three travelers, they could all feel the work of Ancient Magicks and of the Valar from both the three humanoid creatures and the two Avian creatures. This was not a surprise to be coming from Mithrandir, as it was quite well known that he was an Istari, but for it to be coming from the smaller two humanoids; it was quite a surprise, especially in such depths and so strongly.

Arwen looked over them and nearly felt her breath leave her, could she be correct in her observations? Slowly, she spoke as if afraid it would all be but a dream, and she would wake up without realizing the truth in her observations.

She looked them over, tears glistening in her eyes, "Pray tell, Mithrandir, do my senses deceive me? Do we have Young Ones in our midst?"

Mithrandir smiled, a very caring and understanding smile, "No, Arwen, these are young Elves; your senses are correct. May I introduce Nelion, son of Maglor and Ellisar, of the House of Fëanor, of clan Ñoldor. "

Mithrandir looked to the young girl, "And this is Nelion's betrothed, Naeriel, daughter of Tinuven and Calbes, of the House of Fingolfin, of clan Ñoldor. Tinuven was the son of Argon and Helchel, of the House of Fingolfin, and the clan of Ñoldor."

Arwen had tears nearly ready to fall, as the two young staff-wielders removed their hoods from their covered faces. They seemed a little nervous, but perfectly safe and happy, and well cared for as well. She smiled, seeing their index fingers dressed in a silver ring each.

The rings were obviously Elven made, and quite well done she could see, and it pleased her to see two young Elves who were obviously in love and well cared for. Arwen had questions, but before she could ask, Mithrandir interrupted her:

"My dear, I believe you must make haste to Aragorn, for he needs you. I can sense a great evil approaches here, and I fear that I must continue on with these _precious cargo_, and you must ride as quickly as you can for another _precious cargo_, which your love carries as both a burden and as a gift. Ride, Arwen, daughter of The Last Homely House East of the Sea; for the time is neigh, and your decision here will cost a life, should you not respond as quickly as you and your horse are able," Mithrandir said in a steely-edged, but still friendly, voice.

Arwen looked shock at first, and her heart was split, but she steadies herself and nodded. She looked back to her company, "Lieutenant, send two of your men as escort to Rivendell for Mithrandir, Nelion, and Naeriel. The rest of your men are to remain here, and I will set off toward Aragorn."

The lieutenant nodded his head, giving an Elven salute, and then barked off orders. Arwen was already speeding off, with one last look to the newly acquired hope of her people, as she raced off to save her love and the package of burden and gift he would carry so willingly.

* * *

Mithrandir, Nelion, and Naeriel walked with the two men that the Lieutenant had sent to escort them, in order to make sure that the three made it there safely. Nelion and Naeriel were laughing at the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, who were throwing various fruits around and catching them between one another.

The twins had introduced themselves as the older siblings to Arwen, along with their adoptive brother Aragorn, who was also known as Estel to the elves. Although the twins were older than their siblings, they enjoyed playing around and behaving like children so much that they kept their mischievous side up, but they stated they knew when to behave as men as well.

Nelion bit into the fruit that the twins sent his way, sharing it with Naeriel, as the two betrothed took small bites from it. It was more than enough for the two, as they had ate regularly throughout their life. Nelion smiled as Naeriel grinned and commented that the fruit was much more sweet in this part of the world.

Elladan grinned, rubbing the back of his head, as he commented, "The magicks in this part of the world are particularly strong, and that is part of the reason Rivendell was built here in the first place. The Valar have blessed this area quite a lot over the years, and we are blessed to experience great harvests and excellent seasons."

Elrohir nods his head, "Yes, as my younger brother said, the seasons are excellent. Even the rain comes and goes in proper amounts. We are quite blessed in those aspects, among others of course," he motioned to the two Young Ones, who blushed, and then he continued, "but, we are quite blessed in numerous ways. You will be staying, yes?"

Elladan interrupted his brother, "What my foolish _younger_ twin brother means is that we hope you would consider remaining with us in Rivendell. While it is true that there is much to see in the world, there is much to be said to remaining with family and friends while you are able as well."

Naeriel giggled at their instances, her giggles sounding like musical instruments, "Yes, we plan on living in Rivendell for quite some time. We are unsure of the exact amount, of course, but Nelion and I would like to marry before we set out to explore this world," she looked around, "of course, we don't plan on leaving Rivendell until the evil we can all sense is finally defeated _once and for all_."

Mithrandir nodded his head, stroking his beard, "Yes, that is quite a wise plan, but for now, we are here," he motioned to the entrance of Rivendell, which was only but a few feet in front of the group. The gates to Rivendell were open and inviting, there were Elves who were walking around doing their day-to-day duties and lives.

The Last Homely House was the center point of the first village that was seen upon entering the front gates, but there were more villages scattered down the path to the valley. In fact, the City of Rivendell was made of many smaller villages, where Elves lived, worked, and traded in order to keep the _City_ of Rivendell prosperous and able to function.

Although it was true that many different Elves had chosen to move on throughout the centuries, there were still a good amount who chose to remain. Although there were no Young Ones, there was still hope amongst the Elves that some may yet be birthed someday.

It was for this reason that when the twins brought Mithrandir, Nelion, and Naeriel into Rivendell Proper many had stopped for a moment to look in surprise. They did not crowd the Young Ones, nor they stop to stare, but they were surprised.

Past that initial surprise, there were many who smiled, as _hope_ filled their hearts once more. All of the Elves knew of the pressing darkness that had, once again, been filling the world. The hearts of Men and Dwarf had turned against the Valar, and the Elves, but perhaps there was still hope? With Young Ones once again walking amongst them, perhaps the road to victory would not be as steep as it once felt?


End file.
